


Yellow Fever

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Pregnancy, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

The next few month were great. Dean would take a few day off from hunting and visit me at Bobby’s. We would watch ‘Doctor. Sexy, M.D. and eat junk food. Little miss Abigail was growing, but she was a lot smaller than Charlie was at this time. I was starting to get cabin fever and I wanted to go on a hunt.

“I want to go on a hunt!” I yelled at Dean and Bobby. 

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Bobby said. 

“I am fine. I have two months to go. Nothing is going to happen. I will have you and Sam to keep me safe.” I said to Dean. 

“Baby, come on. Think about Abigail.” He said. 

“I am, and she will be fine.” I said just as Sam came into the room. “The three of you have been treating me like I’m going to break at any moment and I am done.” 

I stormed out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to my room to get my messenger bag. I packed it with everything that I would need for a job. I pulled it onto my shoulder and walked downstairs. 

“When are we leaving?” I asked. 

“So, I guess there’s no way of talking you out of this is there?” Dean asked.

“Nope.” I said. “Bye Bobby. We’ll call if we need anything.” I said walking out to the Impala. 

We drove to Rock Ridge, Colorado to investigate the deaths of three men who all had heart attacks within 3 days. We pulled into the morgue parking lot. I was wearing a gray skirt suit and the guys were in their fed suits. We walked into the office and were met by a lab tech who took us into the lab where the coroner was standing over a body bag.

“Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Whitford, meet Frank O’Brien.” The coroner said. 

“He died of a heart attack, right?” I asked. 

“Three days ago.” He said. 

“But O’Brien was 44 years old and, according to this, a marathon runner.” I said opening the report that the lab tech had given me. 

“Everybody drops dead sooner or later.” He said. “It’s why I got job security.” 

“Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee.” Dean explained. “All heart attacks. You don’t think that’s strange?” 

“Well, that sounds like Maumee’s problem to me.” The coroner said. “Why’s the FBI give a damn anyway?” 

“We just want to see the results of Frank’s autopsy.” Dean said. 

“What autopsy?” He asked. 

“The one you’re gonna do.” I said putting on my pregnant ‘don’t mess with me’ face. 

The coroner prepared the body for the autopsy and gave us smocks and gloves. We watched as he cut into Franks chest. 

“First dead body?” He asked looking at me. 

“Far from it.” I said coldly. 

“Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe.” He said to me. “Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?” 

I was standing next to the table where the rib cutters were so I handed them to him. He started cutting into the ribs. It was starting to make me a little queasy. I took a step back and Dean looked at me with a little concern. 

“I’m fine.” I said under my breath. 

“Is that from a wedding ring?” Dean asked. “I didn’t think Frank was married.” 

“Ain’t my department.” The coroner said.

“Any idea how he got these?” Sam asked looking at Frank’s arm that was all scraped. 

“When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop.” He said. “Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh?” 

“What?” I asked coming back into the conversation. 

“I—I can’t find any blockages in any of the major arteries.” He said. 

All three of us were grossed out. The coroner pulled out the heart and it made a squishing sound that made Dean gag. I giggled and then gagged my self. 

“Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?” He said handing the heart to Dean who looked like he was going to pass out. Sam and I exchanged looks and smiled. The coroner started looking for anything that would point to a heart attack. Then suddenly Sam was covered in what looked to be blood. I gasped and covered my mouth to try and suppress a laugh. 

“Oh, sorry. Spleen juice.” The coroner said. 

After the autopsy we left the morgue and headed to the police station to talk to the sheriff. We walked in and were met by a young deputy. He told us to sit and wait for the sheriff. 

“Hell’s Bells, Linus, have you seen my—” The sheriff said. 

We stood as he came out of his office. 

“Who are they?” The sheriff asked Linus.  
“Federal agents. I, uh—” Linus started to explain. 

“And you kept them waiting?” He asked. 

“You — you said not to disturb.” Linus said. 

“Come on back.” He said waving us back to his office. 

We walked back to the office. I gave Linus a small smile because I knew working for this sheriff wasn’t the easiest job. I could tell he was high maintenance and I had only been in the same room as him for a few minutes. And he proved it even more when he had us take off our shoes. We did as we were asked and then continued into his office. He shut the door and shook our hands and introduced himself as Al Britton. We sat across from him and before we started asking questions about Frank, Al pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. ‘Great we have a clean freak on our hands’ I thought to myself. I made a face at Dean and he just looked at me and shrugged. 

“So… What can I do for Uncle Sam?” Al asked. 

“Well, we’re looking into the death of Frank O’Brien.” I said. “We understand some of your men found his body.” 

“They did.” He answered me. “Me and Frank — we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks.” 

Dean chuckled. I rolled my eyes, ‘he is such a child.’ I thought to myself. The sheriff noticed that Dean was laughing at him. Dean straightened up in his chair 

“That’s our softball team’s name. They're majestic animals.” He said to Dean. 

Dean couldn’t dig himself out of this hole. Luckily Al started telling us about Frank.  
“I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man.” Al said. 

“Yeah. Big heart.” Dean said. 

“Dean.” I whispered in a threatening voice. 

“Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, hell, yeah. Real jumpy.” Al said. 

“You know what scared him?” I asked. 

“No. Wouldn’t answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and, well, you know the rest.” Al said. 

He started coughing, so he picked up the hand sanitizer again to wash his hands. I looked at Dean and Sam and mouthed ‘what the Hell?’ 

“Why do the feds give a crap?” Al asked. “You don’t really think there’s a case here?” 

“No, no. It’s probably nothing. Just a heart attack.” Dean said. 

We thanked Al Britton as we left and when we walked outside back to the Impala Dean brought up that it was not a heart attack. 

“No way that was a heart attack.” Dean said. 

“Definitely no way.” Sam answered. 

“Three victims, all with those same red scratches, all went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours.” I said. 

“Something scared them to death?” Dean asked. 

I let out a long sigh. “All right, so, what can do that?” I asked. 

“What can’t?” Dean pointed out. “Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things.” 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “So we make a list and start crossing things off.” 

“All right, who’s the last person to see Frank O’Brien alive?” I asked. 

“Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins.” Sam said.  
“Hang on, hey.” Dean said as he stopped walking. 

“What?” I asked. 

“I don’t like the looks of those teenagers down there.” Dean said in a nervous voice that didn’t sound like him. 

I looked down the street and saw 4 teenage boys. They were standing in front of the Impala. They weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary. They were just standing there. I turned back to Dean and wanted to protest about going the long way to the car, but I couldn’t because of the look on his face. 

“Let’s walk this way.” Dean said walking across the street to get to the car that was literally a street away. 

I looked up at Sam and asked, “Is there something wrong with Dean?” 

Sam just made a face and shook it off as Dean just being a dork. I was in heals so I just walked straight through the group of teenagers and they just smiled at me and moved out of the way. I stood at the back seat passenger side of the Impala with Sam waiting for Dean to open the car. 

We went to Mark Hutchins house. He welcomed us in and we went to the living room. He had terrariums with snakes and lizards as well as an aquarium with an alligator in it. We sat down on the sofa and started to talk with Mark. He was holding a snake around his neck. 

“Tyler, Perry, and Whitford. Just like Aerosmith.” He pointed out. 

“Yeah, small world.” I said. 

“So, the last time you saw Frank O’Brien?” Sam asked. 

All three of us were a little uncomfortable with all of the reptiles in Marks home, but Sam and I were dealing with it fairly well where as Dean looked like he was going to pass out. 

“Monday. He was watching me from his window.” Mark said. “I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains.” 

“Hmm. Did you speak to him recently?” I asked. “Did he seem different? Uh, scared?”

“Oh, totally. He was freaking out.” Mark said. 

“Do you know, uh — do you know what scared him?” Dean asked. 

“Well, yeah, witches.” Mark answered. 

‘Perfect, I hate witches.’ I thought to my self. 

“Witches?” Sam asked as he exchanged glances with Dean and me. “Like…?” 

“Well, ‘Wizard of Oz’ was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him.” 

Sam, Dean and I glanced at each other. Maybe this wasn’t a witch. 

“Anything else scare him?” I asked.

“Everything else scared him — Al-qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener, those PEZ dispensers with their dead little eyes — lots of stuff.” 

While we were having this conversation, Dean was getting more and more nervous. He couldn't seem to concentrate on what was going on. I noticed, but I still didn’t think anything of it. 

“So, tell me — what was Frank like?” Sam asked. 

“I mean, he’s dead, you know? I—I don’t want to hammer him, but he got better.” 

“He got better?” I asked getting a little confused as to what Mark meant. 

“Well, in high school he was — he was a dick.” 

“A dick?” I asked.

“Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town’s butt cheeks together, mine included.” 

Dean chuckled at the comment. I couldn't hold back a little giggle as well remembering that part of ‘Breakfast club.’ I could help but feel bad for poor Mark. 

“So he pissed a lot of people off.” Dean interjected. “You thing anyone would have wanted to get revenge?” 

“Well, I don’t…” Mark started and then looked back up at us. “Frank died of a heart attack, right?” 

“Just answer the question, sir.” Sam said. 

“No, I don’t think so. Like I said, he got better after what happened to his wife.” 

“His wife?” I asked. “So he was married.” 

“She died about 20 years ago.” Mark answered. “Frank was really broken up about it.” 

The room was quiet for a moment and Dean was eyeing the snake that Mark had been holding. 

Mark laughed and pointed to the snake, “Don’t be scared of Donny. He’s a sweetheart. It’s Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear.” He gestured to a yellow python that was slithering on to the couch next to where I was sitting. It made me jump and I ended up in Sam’s lap. I hated snakes.

“Oh, Hell no.” I said Sam and Mark laughed at me. 

Dean on the other hand was frozen with fear and unable to move. I got up and moved to the other side of the room. Marie slithered onto Dean and made her way onto the floor. Mark got Marie and put her into her terrarium and I was able to relax so we could leave. 

Sam and I went to go look a Frank’s house and see what we could find while Dean went to the county clerk’s office. After we finished Dean came to pick us up. I got into the back of the Impala and we started going over what we had found. 

“Hey, babe.” I said sliding into the back seat and I kissed his cheek. 

“Hey.” Dean said. 

“Any luck at the county clerk’s office?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not sure I’d call it luck.” He said. “Frank’s wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in ’88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over, strung up in her motel room — suicide.” 

“That’s terrible.” I said. 

He nodded. 

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?” Sam asked. 

“No, Frank was working the wing shift when she disappeared.” Dean answered. “Airtight alibi.” 

Dean started the car and we started to drive back to the hotel. 

“So how was Frank’s pad?” Dean asked. 

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur.” Sam said. 

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. 3 down and 97 to go.” Dean said 

“Yeah.” Sam answered. 

As I was sitting in the back of the Impala, I notice that we weren’t moving as fast as we normally did when Dean was driving. I looked over Dean’s shoulder and was shocked. 

“Dean, you're going 20.” I asked him. 

“And?” 

“That’s the speed limit.” 

“What? Safety’s a crime now?” He was getting snippy with me and that wasn’t like him. 

I didn’t answer his question. I just let it slide hoping to get to the hotel soon. I was starting to get tired, but then Dean did something that caught me off guard again. We passed our hotel. 

“Dude, where are you going that was our hotel.” Sam joined in this time. 

“Sam, I’m not gonna make a left-hand-turn into oncoming traffic. I’m not suicidal.” He said. 

Sam looked at me and then to Dean. The EMF meter started to go off in my jacket pocket. 

“Did I just say that? That was kind of weird.” Dean said laughing to himself. 

“Do you hear something?” Sam asked me. 

“Yeah, I do.” I answered pulling out my EMF meter. I pointed it toward Dean and then moved it away. It would make noise when it was pointed at Dean. 

“Am I haunted?” Dean said freaking out a little. “Am I haunted?!” He yelled at us in the car. 

We all exchanged glances and when we got to the hotel I sat with Dean all night trying to keep him calm. The next day I called Bobby and went with Sam to go get food for us. We were walking back to the hotel with our food and were going to go into the hotel when we noticed ‘Eye of the Tiger.’ coming from the Impala. Sam and I walked over to the car. Dean was laying across the front bench air drumming. I looked at Sam and he knocked on the top of the car making Dean jump. 

“Oh” Dean looked at us and then got out of the car. “Dude, look at this.” He showed us his left arm there were three red lines on it. 

“I just talked to Bobby.” I said. 

“And?” Dean asked. 

“Um, well, you’re not gonna like it.” I said handing Dean the food.

“What?” He said throwing the food into the car. 

“It’s ghost sickness.” 

“Ghost sickness?” 

“Yeah.”

“God, no.” 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“I don’t even know what that is.” 

“Okay.” I said. 

“Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.” Sam said. 

“Okay, get to the good stuff.” Dean said. 

“Symptoms are you get anxious…” I said. 

“Yeah.” 

“… and scared, then really scared then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said to me, then turning to Sam he said, “but, Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks.” 

“Well, babe, you didn’t get it from a ghost.” I said. 

“Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It’s like the flu.” Sam said. “Now, Frank O’Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.” 

“Our very own outbreak monkey.” Dean said. 

“Right. Get this — Frank was in Maumee over the weekend.” Sam said. “Softball tournament…” 

“Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.” I said. 

“Were they gamecocks?” Dean asked. 

“No, they were cornjerkers.” I said. 

“So, ghosts infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys, and I got it from his corpse?” He asked. 

“Right.” I answered. 

“So now, what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?” He asked getting a little upset. 

“More like 24.” I said. 

“Super.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” Sam answered. 

“Well, why me? Why not you?” Dean asked Sam. “I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice.” 

“Yeah, um, you see, Bobby and I have a theory about that, too.” I said. “Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type.” I said looking down at my feet. 

“Frank was a bully.” Sam said. “The other two victims — one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.” 

“Okay.” Dean said. 

“Basically, they were all dicks.” Sam said. 

“So you’re saying I’m a dick?” Dean asked getting offended. 

“No, no, no.” I said stepping in between Sam and Dean. “It’s not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just retuning the favor.” 

“I don’t scare people.” He said. 

“Dean, all we do is scare people.” Sam said.

“Okay, well, then, you’re a dick, too.” He said to Sam.

“Apparently, I’m not.” Sam said. 

“Whatever.” Dean said annoyed. “How do we stop it?” He said to me. 

“We gank the ghost that started all this.” I said. “We do that, the disease should clear up.” 

“You thinking Frank’s wife?” He asked. 

“Who knows why she killed herself, you know?” I said. “What are you doing waiting out here, anyway?” 

Dean started to shift and he looked up at the hotel. “Our room’s on the fourth floor.” He said. 

I looked at him confused. 

“It’s — it’s high.” He said. 

Sam scoffed and said. “I’ll see if I can move us down to the first.” 

“Thanks.” Dean said. 

“Sure.” Sam said walking into the hotel. 

Dean got back into the car and looked at the food that we had gotten him. He opened it, made a face, and then put it back. 

“Dean, there was pie. You never say no to pie.” 

“I can’t eat.” He said. 

“Babe, everything is going to be fine.” I said. 

Sam came back out and said that he moved us to the first floor. Sam and I left Dean at the hotel so I could help with finding out if Jessie was the ghost that was giving these people ghost sickness. Sam and I had been gone for maybe 45 minutes and when we got back the clock was broken in the middle of the room. Dean was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was somewhat relaxed and he put his arm around my shoulder. 

“Dean, is everything all right?” I asked. 

“Oh yeah, just peachy.” He said giving me a half smile. 

“Find anything?” He asked. 

“Yes, we did.” I answered. “Take it away Sam.” 

“Jessie O’Brien’s body was cremated, so I’m pretty sure she is not our ghost.” Sam said. 

“Hey, babe. Don’t scratch.” I said in my best calming mom voice. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Awesome.” He said. “It’s nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.” 

I felt awful that Dean was back in this position yet again. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

I put a comforting hand in Dean’s trying to get him to relax. It was hard seeing him not himself. 

“It’s freaking delightful.” Dean said taking a drink of his beer. 

“We’ll keep looking.” I said. 

Dean started to cough almost as if he was chocking on something. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. “Dean!” 

Dean ran over to the sink in the corner and was coughing, gagging, and chocking trying to get something out of his throat. Sam and I ran over to the sink. Dean pick up a piece of wood that had come out of his throat. 

“We’ve been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have — You.” Sam said. 

“I don’t want to be a clue.” 

“The abrasions, this — the disease, it’s trying to tell us something.” Sam said. 

“Tell us what — wood chips?” Dean asked. 

“Exactly.” Sam answered. 

We all got into the Impala and drove to the old lumber mill. Dean parked the car outside of the mill and looked up at it. 

“I’m not going in there.” Dean said. 

“Dean, we need backup, and you’re all we’ve got.” I said. “You need to keep Abby and me safe.” I said giving him a small smile hoping that reminding him about little Abby would give him a little courage; it didn’t work.

“You’re going in, Dean.” Sam said walking to the trunk. I followed him to the trunk and Dean took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey that he got from his pocket. 

The liquid courage seamed to set in. “Let’s do this.” He said with enthusiasm. Dean opened the trunk. “It is a little spooky isn’t it?” he asked. 

Sam and I didn’t answer we just looked at him and made a face. Sam pulled out a gun for himself and handed one to Dean. 

“Oh, I’m not carrying that.” Dean said. Sam and I looked at him in surprise. “It could go off.” He explained. Sam looked frustrated and Dean leaned back into the trunk and pulled something out that I couldn’t see. “I’ll man the flashlight.” 

“You do that.” Sam said. 

We walked into the mill and started to look around to see what we could find. Sam and I had our guns at the ready while Dean had the flashlight. This was going to drive me crazy. I want my Dean back. As we were walking through the mill I could hear the EMF meter going off. Sam pulled it out of his pocket.

“EMF’s not gonna work with me around, is it?” Dean asked. 

“You don’t say.” Sam answered. “Come on.” 

“What—” Sam said seeing something on the ground. That scared Dean and made him jump. Sam bent down and picked up a ring. 

“‘To Frank. Love, Jessie.’” Sam read. “Frank O’Brien’s ring.” 

“What the Hell was Frank doing here?” I asked. 

“No idea.” Sam answered. 

We continued through the mill looking for more clues about Frank’s death. We made it to the old locker room and heard a noise coming from one of them. My gun was ready to kill whatever came out of the locker. Sam opened it and looked at me and Dean and nodded. He mouthed ‘on three.’ Dean looked nervous as he pointed the flashlight at the locker. Sam opened the locker. A cat screeched and jumped out of the locker. 

“AAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Dean is screaming with fear. 

I looked at him like he was crazy. Sam was looking at him the same way.  
“That was scary!” Dean said breathing heavily. 

I walked past Dean further into the mill. We need to get Dean back to normal. I just wanted this ghost sickness to be over. Sam followed behind me. 

“Wait.” Dean said as he catches up to us. 

We made our way to a new room. There were papers scattered all over the floor and I started looking through them one by one. Sam went over to the desk in the corner of the room and Dean was shining the flashlight towards me to help me see. I had made my way over to the desk on the opposite side of the room from Sam. Sam found an I.D. card that belonged to Luther Garland. I found a picture of a woman that looked familiar.

“Hey, this is, uh…” I said pulling out the newspaper article that Dean had given me of Jessie O’Brien. “…This is Frank’s wife.” 

“Plot thickens.” Sam said. Dean came and stood next to me. 

“Yeah, but into what?” Dean asked picking up the picture that I found and it ripped. 

Suddenly the mill sprung to life. Dean jumped and turned around facing the door. I looked around me as Sam did the same. Dean was scanning the room with his flashlight until he came to the corner of the room. There was a person standing there with his back to us. Dean was frozen with fear because when we walked into the room there was just the three of us. I pulled out my gun. Sam turned and did the same. 

“Hey!” Sam said the the person. 

Dean turned and ran for the car. I was surprised that Dean left us, but at the same time this Dean was not my Dean. This was scared Dean. The figure turned and looked at Sam and I. 

“Sam… Sam.” I said. 

The ghost started to charge us and Sam shot him with a salt round. And the ghost disappeared. I took a deep breath and walked back out to the car. Sam and I found Dean. He was drinking the rest of the whiskey hiding behind the Impala. 

“Guess we got the right place.” Sam said. Holding up Luther Garland’s ID card. 

We went back to the hotel so that the guys could change into their fed suits. I was getting tired and was needing to get off my feet. It was nice to be alone for a little bit. I watched ‘Doctor Sexy, M.D.’ I took a nap and ate some leftovers from last nights dinner. Dean and Sam came back and we found out what we needed to do. I called Bobby. 

“Hi, Bobby.” 

“Hi, sweetheart. How is Dean doing?” 

“Bobby, he's not doing well.” I said. “Could you bring my car out here. Sam has an idea on how to save Dean.” 

“You got it, girl.” He said. “How are you and the little blob doing?” 

“The little blob is fine. Just making mommy tired. Other than that I am good.” I said. “Ready to have my Dean back.” 

“I will be there in no time. We will get him back.” He said. 

I stayed up reading while Dean was watching TV and scratching his arm. I would try to get him to stop, but nothing was working. Sam and I left early to meet Bobby at the mill. I kissed Dean goodbye and told him that we were going to get him out of this no matter what. Sam and I pulled up to the mill. I was sitting on the hood of the Impala and Sam was next to me. We heard Bobby pull up behind us.

“Howdy, Sam. Hiya, Kell.” He said. 

“Hey, Bobby.” Sam called. 

I waved to him, “Hi, Bobby.” 

“Thanks for getting here so quick.” Sam said. 

“Where’s Dean?” Bobby asked. 

“Uh… Home sick.” I said. 

“So, have his hallucinations started yet?” he asked. 

I nodded my head and Sam answered. “Yeah, a few hours ago.” 

“How are we doing on time?” Bobby asked. 

“We saw the coroner about 8:00 am Monday morning, so uh…” I looked down at my watch. “Just under two hours.” 

“What about you? You find anything?” Sam asked. 

“This, uh, encyclopedia of spirits dated to the Edo period.” Bobby said pulling out a book and handing it to Sam. 

“You can read Japanese?” Sam asked. 

Bobby started to speak in Japanese. It made me smile because he tried to teach me when I was little but I never could manage it. Sam was impressed. 

“Guess so, show-off.” Sam said. 

“Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy.” Bobby told us. “It, uh, infects people with fear. It’s called a Buruburu.” 

“It say how to kill it?” I asked. 

“Same as usual — burn the remains.” Bobby answered. 

“Wonderful.” I said feeling deflated. 

“Uh… is there a plan “b”?” Sam asked. 

“Well, the Buruburu is born of fear. Hell, it is fear.” Bobby explained. “And the lore says we can kill it with fear.” 

“So we have to scare a ghost to death?” I asked. 

“Pretty much.” Bobby said. 

“How the Hell we gonna do that?” Sam asked. 

We came up with a plan it was simple but it just might work. I called Dean to tell him . 

“Hey.” He answered. 

“Hey, babe. So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay?” I said. “You’re — you're going to be fine. We've got a plan.” 

“What is it?” Dean asked with a sigh. 

I didn’t want him to worry so I left it as veg as possible. “Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang it there.” I said. “I love you, babe.” I hung up the phone and walked back over to Sam and Bobby. 

“This is a terrible plan.” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” I said. 

“I know I said ‘scare the ghost to death,’ but this?” Bobby said to Sam. 

“A better idea, I’m listening.” Sam said. 

We all looked and each other and shrugged this was the only idea we had so it better work. We set everything up so that it would go off without a hitch. Bobby and I were sitting in my car and Sam went into the mill to scare Luther Garland’s ghost. Sam had been in the mill for a while. He had a walky-talky so Bobby called him. 

“Any luck?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know whats wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It’s almost like he’s, uh… Like he’s scared.” Sam said. 

“So now what?” I asked. 

“I guess I got to make him angry.” Sam said. 

“Be safe Sam.” I said. 

Bobby and I were sitting in the car when the mill sprang to life. Noises came from the old machines and I looked at the clock in the car. It was 7:30 so we had about 30 minutes. I was getting nervous. Then I heard Sam yell. 

“Kelly, punch it!!!” 

I hit the gas as hard as I could and started driving down the road outside of the mill. I could see in my rearview mirror the chain and ghost behind me. All of a sudden it was gone. I stopped the car and drove back to the front of the mill. Sam went to go pick up Dean from the hotel. When they came back Dean was back to his smart assy self. He was leaning against the Impala with a beer and he pulled me to him. I was so glad to have my Dean back. 

“So, you guys road-hauled a ghost… with a chain?” He asked. 

“Iron chain etched with a spell word.” I said looking up at him. 

“Hmm. Now, that’s a new one.” He said pulling me closer to him if that was even possible. 

“It was what he was most afraid of.” Sam said. “It was pretty brutal, though.”

“On the upside, I’m still alive, so, uh, go, team.”

“Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?” I asked. 

“Fine.” 

“You sure, Dean?” Bobby asked. “‘Cause this line of work can get awful scary.” He was teasing him a little. 

“I’m fine.” Dean said getting annoyed. “You want to go hunting? I’ll hunt. I’ll kill anything.” 

“Aw.” Bobby said. “He’s adorable.” 

Sam and I started to laugh at Dean a little. He started to pout. I apologized and kissed Dean. Bobby cleared his throat. 

“I got to get out of here. Kelly, you coming?” He said. 

“Yeah. I’m coming.” I said. 

I hugged Dean and kissed him. He put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me. I hugged Sammy and said my goodbyes. Bobby and I drove home and when we pulled up to the house I crashed onto the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and spent a restful day watching ‘Doctor Sexy M.D.’ It was the middle of November so I had about 2 more months and then little mis Abigail would make her appearance.


End file.
